


She'll Be Okay

by Short_n_Fictional



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Sweet, cinder has real actual feelings, kinda sad, thinder brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_n_Fictional/pseuds/Short_n_Fictional
Summary: "Cress and Thorne had been delivering the Letumosis antidote to a busy town in South America when the coughing had started. Thorne said that she had kept insisting she was fine, but it had only grown worse."Thorne freaks out when Cress is sick and in a hospital. Cinder is there to comfort him.





	She'll Be Okay

In all the time she had known him, Cinder had only once seen Thorne this pale. He was pacing back and forth, hands deep in his pockets, and Cinder didn’t know if she should say anything, if at least to break the tension a little.

Eventually, Wolf grasped Thorne’s shoulder, eyeing him sympathetically. The pacing was making them all anxious. “She’ll be fine,” he said gruffly. Easing him down into the chair, Wolf glanced down the hallway, as if hoping a nurse would come to give an update.

Thorne sank down in his seat. His posture was limp, defeated, and so… un-Thorne-like. No confidant captain to be seen.

“She’s strong, Thorne.” Cinder placed a hand on his shoulder. “She will be okay.”

He looked helplessly up at her. “But…” he started, weakly.

“I know.”

Cress and Thorne had been delivering the Letumosis antidote to a busy town in South America when the coughing had started. Thorne said that she had kept insisting she was fine, but it had only grown worse. Apparently, she had been moving a crate of antidote when she stopped suddenly, coughing fiercely as she fell to her knees. It was apparent that she was very, very sick.

After a time, a curly-haired nurse strided into the waiting room, worry written all over her face. Cinder’s stomach clenched.

She cleared her throat apologetically, and Thorne’s head snapped up. “You all are here for Miss Crescent Moon?” She had a thick Brazilian accent.

Iko, sitting over with Scarlet, nodded. “Is she okay?”

“Thankfully, she is currently stable. Unfortunately, however, we have been trying to assess her symptoms and where this chronic cough could have come from. You said she has never smoked?”

Cinder laughed dryly. “No.”

The nurse took out a pad of paper and scribbled something down. “Very well. Would you like to see her now?”

Thorne was up within a half-second. “ _ Yes _ .”

Cinder kept her hand on Thorne’s shoulder as the gang followed the nurse through the hospital hallway. Cinder’s port chimed, and she unclipped it from her belt to check the message. She did not always use her interface to communicate.

A message from Kai appeared on the screen. He was unable to come, because she and Kai had both been in a meeting when Thorne commed them.

_ What’s happening? Is Cress okay? Is  _ Thorne  _ okay? I can’t fly down right now, but keep me updated. _

Cinder typed furiously back.  _ Don’t know what triggered the attack. We’re going to see her now. Thorne is still freaking out, though he’s quiet now. Too quiet for him to be okay. _

Scarlet came up from behind Cinder. “Anything from Winter and Jacin?”

“No. Must still be busy. They’ll see the comm eventually, though.”

They rounded the corner and reached a door with the number “306” labeled in the center. Cinder clipped her port to her belt and waited next to Thorne as the nurse opened the door and stepped aside. Thorne strided in with an urgency in his eyes, and Cinder followed. Everyone else stayed at the door.

She was breathing—at least that was apparent. She was lying still on the hospital bed, her small frame in a thin blue hospital gown. She was pale, eyes closed, and breathing through a device connected to a machine on the wall.

Thorne’s face broke as he kneeled down and took Cress’ hand. Cinder could imagine how much it was hurting him to see her this way. Once before, when Cress had been suspended in a tank after the battle, Thorne had promised that he would never allow her to be this way again. Cinder had been his shoulder to cry on during those long, anxious days.

Now, Thorne stared at her with so much grief and love in his eyes, and Cinder knew that if Kai had ever been hurt like this, Cinder would have been devastated.

Cress’ eyelids flickered and her breathing sped up as she woke from her light sleep. Thorne straightened.

“Cress,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what happened. Y-you were there and then the coughing and… and I’m sorry, I am so sorry, we’ll figure out why you—”

Cinder saw Cress squeeze his hand, cutting Thorne off. She made a move to leave, but Thorne quickly glanced back at Cinder and it was written across his face: _please_ _don’t leave_.

So she didn’t. She stayed by Thorne’s side as he profusely apologized for what happened, as Cress tiredly insisted it had nothing to do with him, as the rest of the crew filed in and worried over Cress, as Jacin and Winter rushed in, and as Kai arrived with flowers for her bedside.

So they all huddled in the small hospital room, sharing stories to keep Cress occupied. Thorne was in better spirits, seeing Cress awake and relatively okay, even though he still remained almost as pale as the sick Cress herself. 

Eventually, Cress claimed she was tired and needed sleep. Thorne was reluctant to leave her side, but they walked out and settled for their chairs in the waiting room.

Cinder could feel the bioelectricity radiating off of her friends—everyone was relieved that they knew that Cress was… or would be… okay.

Thorne turned to Cinder and gave her a small, grateful smile. Nothing like his usual charismatic grin.

Cinder felt herself smile back as she leaned in and embraced him. He hugged her back.

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried looking up real, actual cases of chronic cough, but everything was way too intense?? So she's just plagued with an unnamed sickness, haha.


End file.
